


Castiel Novak, MD part III

by AeonFlux40



Series: Tumblr SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Dom/sub, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sam Winchester, dubcon, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Sam shows up at Dr. Novak’s house.





	Castiel Novak, MD part III

Castiel loved rainy weather. It was perfect for staying inside and curling up with a good book to read. It was on one of these rainy afternoons that an unexpected visitor arrived. Castiel had just finished making a cup of tea and settling in with his chosen book when the doorbell rang. He wasn’t expecting any visitors today. Imagine the surprise on his face when he opened the door and there stood a drenched Sam Winchester, shivering from the cold. His bike was laying on its side on Castiel’s porch.

“Sam? What are you doing at my house?”

“C-can I come in D-Dr. Novak? It’s re-really cold outs-side.” Sam’s teeth were chattering, and he was obviously freezing. Castiel let the boy in and closed the door behind him. He instructed Sam to stay in the foyer while he went to get a towel to dry him off. Sam wrapped his arms tight around himself to keep warm, but it didn’t help. He looked around at the doctor’s home and noticed how cozy it was. It was very warm. Even though this was his first time here, Sam felt very comfortable. Castiel came back with a towel for Sam. He helped Sam get his shirt off and wrapped the towel around him.

“I brought some dry clothes for you, too. You can’t stay in those wet ones too long, you’ll get sick. These are going to be big on you because they’re mine, but I’m sure you won’t mind.”

“Thank you, Dr. Novak.” Sam took the clothes from Castiel, brushing their fingers together for just a moment. Sam removed the rest of his clothes and toweled off. Castiel couldn’t help but watch. Sam turned slightly so that his butt was facing Castiel as he bent over to dry off his wet legs and feet. He knew he was being watched, and he was loving every second of it. Sam pulled on the pants and shirt, taking in the smell of Castiel. He and Castiel went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

“Sam, how did you get my address?”

“I’d rather not say.”

“Sam, you know you’re not supposed to be here. My car’s in the shop today, otherwise I’d drive you straight home.”

“Can I just stay here with you, then? At least for a little bit? My parents won’t even know I’m here. Please, Dr. Novak?”

Castiel sighed, rubbing his forehead. This was wrong. This was all wrong. Sam shouldn’t be here, wearing his clothes. He shouldn’t be here at all. Castiel couldn’t exactly kick the kid out in the literal rain, either. “I really don’t see another option right now, Sam. You can stay. But only until the rain stops, then you have to go home. I’m going to put your clothes in the dryer, okay? Would you like something to drink, maybe a hot tea?”

Sam nodded. Castiel grabbed Sam’s clothes from the foyer and headed to the laundry room. He put Sam’s clothes in the dryer and shut the door. “What the fuck are you doing, Castiel?” He whispered to himself. “I must be losing my goddamn mind.” Castiel went into the kitchen and made a hot cup of tea with lemon and brought it to Sam. The boy thanked him and gingerly took the cup from him.

“You have a very nice house, Dr. Novak.”

Even though they had been intimate, Sam insisted on calling him Dr. Novak. Castiel didn’t mind at all. In fact, he kind of got off on it. They sat in silence, sipping their tea and listening to the storm raging outside.

“Why did you come here, Sam?”

“I wanted to see you. I didn’t know it was gonna rain.” Sam couldn’t even look at Castiel. He felt ashamed, like he was violating Castiel’s privacy. He thought Dr. Novak liked him, but now he was doubting those thoughts. He was just a boy, and Dr. Novak was a man. What would he want with a kid like him anyway?

“Hey,” Castiel lifted Sam’s head up so that they were looking at each other. “Why are you so sad?” Sam shrugged his shoulders.

“I really like you Dr. Novak. I wish you liked me back.” Sam sounded miserable. Castiel wanted to soothe the boy and let him know that everything was going to be okay, but in reality, nothing was okay. “M’sorry. I shouldn’t have come here. When my clothes are dry, I’ll change back and go home. I didn’t mean to bother you.”

Castiel pulled Sam in for a hug. “You’re not bothering me, Sam.” He held the boy close to his chest, not wanting to let go. Castiel wanted to stay like this forever. It seemed silly to be over the moon over somebody so young, but Castiel didn’t care. Sam was crazy about him. He held Sam close, relishing in the fact that Sam chose him. He was more than happy to have Sam in his home and in his arms. Castiel was comforted by the fact that his afternoon was turning out to be better than he could have ever expected. Cuddling someone he cared about during a rain storm was one of Castiel’s favorite things to do. The two of them were quiet, listening to each other’s soft breathing. Sam with his head on Castiel’s chest, could hear the older man’s heart beating. It soothed him as he drifted off to sleep. Castiel gently carded his fingers through Sam’s hair. It was getting longer, but he liked it that way. Sam relaxed in Castiel’s arms. He felt safe here, like he belonged. Castiel himself was about to doze off when his phone rang. It was the repair shop calling to let him know his car was done. He asked if he could call back when he was ready to get picked up, then hung up the phone.

“Hey, Sam.” Castiel nudged him. Sam groaned and held onto Castiel tighter. “Sam, I need to adjust my position.”

“M’comfy. Don’t wanna move.”

Castiel chuckled. He slowly pushed Sam off him and helped him turn so that his back was to Castiel’s chest. Castiel had one leg up on the couch, the other on the floor. Sam scooted back and was practically sitting in Castiel’s lap. If Sam noticed Castiel’s erection, he didn’t say anything. Castiel groaned when Sam rubbed his ass against it. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered them to stay warm. Sam grabbed Castiel’s hand and held it against his chest, interlacing their fingers. He grabbed Castiel’s other hand and pushed it between his legs. Castiel’s heart skipped a beat. He wanted to be intimate with Sam, which is why they were cuddling. He wasn’t quite prepared to take it any further than that today, but it seemed as though Sam had other plans.

“Sam, what are you doing?”

“I want you to touch me, Dr. Novak.” Sam moved Castiel’s hand up and down, rubbing against his erection. “Please, Dr. Novak. I need you to touch me.” Castiel moved his hand away from Sam’s and slipped it into his pants. Sam gasped as Castiel stroked his cock. Castiel’s dick hardened even more with every gasp and groan coming from Sam’s mouth. He turned Sam’s face toward his and kissed him. Castiel was so far gone for this kid, there was no turning back. He opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. Sam obliged by letting him in. He could tell the boy was inexperienced when it came to kissing like this, but that’s something they could work on. Castiel continued stroking Sam as they kissed, excited by the level of intimacy they were sharing. Sam pulled away from Castiel, breaking their kiss. “I wanna touch you too, Dr. Novak.”

Sam stood up and removed his clothing. Castiel eyed him up and down, taking in every inch of skin. He pulled his pants and briefs off, and told Sam to stand in front of him. Castiel sat back and slowly jerked his cock. Sam stood between his legs, watching intently. “You wanna touch me, Sam?” Sam nodded eagerly. Castiel reached his other hand between Sam’s legs, sliding his finger up between Sam’s cheeks. Sam let out a small gasp when Castiel pressed on that little ring of muscle there. Castiel smiled. “I love how you’re so responsive to me, Sam. Turns me on. Fuck, do you even realize how hot you are? Jesus, Sam. I could sit here and stare at you all day, just jerking off.” Sam whimpered as he came, squirting cum on Castiel and the floor.

“S-sorry, Dr. Novak. I d-didn’t mean to-”

Castiel shushed him. “It’s okay, Sam. You’re young and your body’s not used to this kind of stimulation.”

“It’s embarrassing.” Sam couldn’t even look at Castiel. He felt like he was a failure. It took more than that for him to get off while he was alone, so why is it so different with another person? Sam was upset and a bit confused. “I’m gonna go clean up.”

“No. Stay.” Castiel grabbed Sam by the hips to keep him in place. “I told you this is normal for a boy your age. Don’t be ashamed.” He pulled Sam into his lap for a kiss. “Okay, Sam?” Sam nodded. “That’s a good boy. Give me your hand.” Castiel put Sam’s hand on his dick, making sure Sam wrapped his fingers around him. He moved Sam’s hand up and down, then directed his other hand down to his balls. “Yeah, just like that. Mmmm, fuck you’re good at this Sam.” Castiel grabbed Sam’s ass and grinded against him. He kissed Sam and that boy was definitely a quick learner. Castiel grabbed Sam’s dick, getting it hard again. He grabbed his own cock, and stroked the two of them together. Sam put his hand over Castiel’s and stroked with him. Sam’s hands were silky smooth, and felt so good on Castiel. Feeling their cocks together was amazing. Castiel held Sam close to him. He just wanted to stay in this moment, being so intimate with this young boy who wanted the same. This was heaven for him, but Castiel was no angel. A fallen angel maybe, almost a demon for the things he had been doing with Sam. Angel or not, Castiel wasn’t going to let Sam go. Sam was his and his alone. Nobody else could have him, only Castiel. He growled possessively as he bit down on Sam’s neck. He wanted to mark the boy, claim him as his own.

“Dr. Novak!” Sam cried out as he came for the second time that day. His hands stuttered a bit as the aftershocks hit him. Castiel stroked himself faster and faster until he was coming on both him and Sam. He pulled Sam to him, holding him to his chest. The two of them were out of breath and panting heavily.

“I love you, Dr. Novak.”

“I love you too, Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not the way I first imagined this part to go. I'm happy with how it went. Square filled: Cuddling.


End file.
